Calling of The End
by Alex of the End
Summary: Alex is a 15 year old boy who finally gets the game everyone's been talking about at school Minecraft. But when his friend puts some mods that do some... peculiar thing to his game, Alex is left to fend for his life in the block world of Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1: Some Interesting Mods

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own **ANY** of the characters in this story. Any relations between characters in the story and people in real life or other movies, books, Fanfictions etc... Are purely coincidental. I also do _**NOT**_ own Minecraft or any of the mods referenced in this story

Alex POV:

I sat up in bed; it was the first day of Christmas break. I walked into the living room to find Naomi, Mark, John, and Andrew already having breakfast.

"And look who's the last zombie to rise from the dead." Naomi said as I struggled to get down the stairs.

"What do we have to eat?" I said as I whipped the crust from my eyes.

I looked at Naomi with her short purple bowl-shaped hair, green eyes, and a clear skinned face. Next to her was Mark, the big guy of the group with broad shoulders, no hair (he shaved it every morning), and a face of a killer-no wonder he wanted to join the army. Then there was John and Andrew, the two twin nerds-they both had acne-covered faces, square glasses, and Dumbo-sized ears. The only way we could tell the two apart is John always wore a blue shirt, and Andrew always wore an orange shirt.

"Bacon and eggs, made by yours truly" she said, peppy.

"Umm I'm sure bacon isn't supposed to look like this" I remarked as I looked at what resembled a strip of coal.

"Watch it, Al, you're lucky someone cooks for you' round here," Mark snapped at me, as John and Andrew both chuckled. Did I mention that Mark and Naomi have dating for some time now, almost a year?

"Oh, bite me!" I mumbled not noticing he herd.

"Don't temp me, pipsqueak," he said in a harsh-but-playful tone.

"Ok let's go," I shouted as I tucked my arm and charged at him. I slammed into him as he wobbled backwards-my arm hurt because his chest was like iron.

"Nice try, shrimp" he said as he cracked his knuckles. "Okay now it's my turn!" he shouted as he caught me and put me in a headlock, he started giving me a noogie.

"Okay stop!" I shouted as he continued to rub my head with his fist.

"That's enough Mark," Naomi said as she pulled us apart.

"We were only joking around," Mark said as he disengaged.

"Yeah its okay Naomi," I reassured.

"Fine but not in here, at least go outside," she said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Nah, I think he got his ass whopping' for the day." He remarked

"HA HA!" I shouted as he walked away

"Hey, Al" John piped up as he getting up to clean his plate.

"What?" I asked.

"You know how you wanted me to set up a Minecraft account?" he asked.

"Ya," I said in hopes he had done it.

"Well, I got you one even put in some mods I thought you would like" he said.

"Wow thanks, you're the best man I'm goin' up to play right now" I said as I ran up the stairs.

John POV:

"Have fun!" I shouted as Alex ran up the stairs.

"So what mods did you put in?" Andrew asked. He knew everything Minecraft; I mean I know a lot but nowhere near as much as him.

"Well I know Al likes Anime so I put in that mob talker mod… umm I put in the Herobrine mod, and even the scythes mo-"

I started before Andrew cut me off, "Really the Herobrine mod?" he asked.

"What's the Herobrine mod?" Naomi butted in.

"It re-adds a long since removed enemy back into the game, he wears the original skin but with plane white eyes, and he is scaaaaaaary." Andrew replied.

"Yeah and he's gonna' make Al his pants." I said trying to use my "bad guy" voice.

"That's mean!" Naomi said.

"But very funny," I smirked waiting to hear Al's scream.

Alex POV:

I was so excited to finally play Minecraft; everyone at school was talking about it. I ran the launcher to find my login info already saved into it. I loaded the game and created a world, I called it the most rpg type name I could think of, "The realm of clashing swords." I said as I typed it into the box, the world loaded. I knew little things from watching Andrew play, like what tools can do what, and how to make them, and also the mobs. The first thing I saw on my screen was a sheep I knew I needed to kill it for its wool. I punched it to death then; I then saw someone, a person using the default skin, but with white eyes I approached only to see him wielding a black blade that emitted some sort of particles from it. Naturally I ran, I stopped to turn around, but he was not there, "the hell…" I turned around to see him there with his sword he killed my character with one hit, but I felt the pain, I screamed in agony, for a few moments, after that I blacked out.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend, New Wolrd

**Calling of the end…**

Alex POV:

After I blacked out, I woke up to find myself in a world of perfect blocks. I pondered for a minute at where the hell I was, and then it hit me…

"Minecraft…," I said, "I must be goin' nuts." I took another look around before saying, "Yep, it's official, I am going crazy" I stood there for a minute not knowing what to do. Just then, I heard a hissing noise from behind me I knew it was, it was a creeper. They sneak up behind you hiss and then blow up.

I leaped out of the way and hid behind a tree, not knowing what else to do. I grabbed a branch, took a deep breath, and came from behind the tree with the branch over my head, ready to swing down the beast. But what I saw, I did not expect.

I saw a girl and she fell over. I stopped in mid-swing to see the girl bracing herself for impact. I dropped the stick and blushed in pure embarrassment. She had long orange hair and yellow eyes. She wore a green hoodie with a creeper pattern on the hood, green short shorts that were mostly covered by her hoodie, and green stockings.

"Sorry", I apologized as I helped her up, and for the first time I noticed I was wearing clothed that matched my characters skin, I was wearing a blue hoodie a black shirt with black pants, chains coming out of my front pockets and went into my back pockets, red shoes, a backpack on my back, a cowl over my mouth, and fingerless gloves on my hands.

"No problem. I guess I shouldn't have teased you like that," she said getting back on her feet, "hey are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked just then noticing that I was still blushing.

"You're blushing," she said giggling.

"Am not!" I shouted.

"Nope don't deny, you're as red as redstone" she said while laughing full on now.

"Wow, I don't even know your name and yet you're still making fun of me", I said with a sigh.

"Well I'm Cupa", she said reaching her hand out to shake mine.

"Alex", I said back shaking her hand. I started to blush even more, but she didn't notice.

She turned and said, "So you're the one who created this place, huh?" at this point I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What?" I asked completely clueless of what she was talking about.

"Well then," she started, "let me be the first to welcome you the Realm of Clashing Swords" This put me in shock.

"So I am in Minecraft," I said, "and this is all a dream right?", I asked quiet skeptical, and unsure whether I wanted to know the answer or not.

"I don't know, does this hurt?" she said before punching me square in the face.

"Oww!" I exclaimed as I stumbled back into a tree. I pulled down the cloth, covering my face to see blood coming out of my nose. "Why?" I asked the simple question in disbelief that she just hit me.

"That's for almost bludgeoning me with a tree branch!" she yelled as I tried to clean the blood with a tissue that was in my pocket.

"I said I was sorry!" I shouted back.

"Well now we're even", she said almost not caring.

"Fine jeez…" I mumbled as I walked away.

"Now, where are you going?" she asked as she walked next to me. I didn't even answer. I just kept walking.

She broke the silence saying, "Well, if you're going to try to survive, you might want to know the basics" This got my attention.

I turned around and said, "Fine, what do I need to know?" I said quite rudely.

"Ah ah ah, I didn't hear you say please", she said teasing me.

"Ugh!" I sighed looking at her. I knew she wasn't kidding. "Fine… Cupa… Will you please teach me the basics of Minecraft?" I said annoyed.

"Much better… Sure why not," she said to my relief, "well it's almost noon, so we should build a house."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" I asked.

"Okay, see that tree there?" she asked.

"Yeah what about it?" I said.

"Punch it", she said like punching trees was normal for her. I just stared at her with a blank expression; I didn't even have to ask. "Just do it!" she shouted as she got frustrated. I walked over to the tree and punched it, it hurt a bit but it started to break, I punched it 5 more times before the block broke, shrunk, and went into the palm of my hand.

"Whoa…", I looked up to see that the rest of the tree was just floating there. That puzzled me.

"Good, now just keep doing that until you cut down the entire tree", ignoring the fact that the tree was defying gravity. After I took down five trees or so, I reported back to Cupa who was killing a sheep.

"Now what?" I asked her while panting because it was hard work.

"Now crush the wood in your hand like this" She held my hand putting the wood in it. I started blushing again so I used my left hand to put my cowl up to cover my red cheeks. "Okay, now just crush them." I did as she commanded and I saw light bursting from my hand. I opened them to find wooden planks in my hand. I smiled at Cupa and got to work.

Cupa's POV:

After I had finished killing some sheep for beds, I came back to find a wonderful wooden 16x16x6 house, I walked through the door only to find Alex laying on the floor bleeding with some dead skeletons next to him. He was unconscious with an arrow in his arm and another with another in his gut. I dropped the wool in my hand covered my mouth and screamed, "Alex!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Shadow Walkers

**Calling of the end…**

Chapter 3: The Shadow WalkersAlex POV:

I felt nothing, heard nothing, and saw nothing. I thought that it was all over and that I was dead. Then again, it could have been that I was in a dream, no, a nightmare. I was looking through my point of view. I saw a boy over me, about my age. He had blue hair that covered one of his eyes. The other eye was all black, except for a thin line of brown on the edge of his pupil. He flourished his diamond blade, swinging it as if it was some sort of toy.

"Any last words?" he asked mockingly knowing I could not speak, but only able to see.

"Now are you ready to die?" he asked with a blood-thirsty tone in his voice. He held his sword up and swung down at me. But before I could witness what happened next, I was woken up by an intense pain in my stomach.

"AGH!" I screamed bloody murder as I saw Cupa above me with a bloody arrow in her hand.

"Sorry", she said clenching her teeth as she watched me hold my stomach. I tilted my head down to see the damage. She covered my eyes.

"Don't, it'll hurt more if you look at it" I didn't say anything, because I trusted her. "Okay now close your eyes", she commanded. I closed my eyes, but I had trouble speaking for I felt weak, weaker than I had ever felt before. So I just nodded.

"Good now we still have to deal with the one in your arm" she said cautiously, trying not to frighten me.

"Just do it", I said near breathless from the pain.

"Okay ready?" she asked knowing that she would not receive a response. I braced myself. "Okay one… two…three!" she shouted as she ripped the arrow out of my arm. I grabbed a cloth that was on the table next to me and bit down on it, trying not to scream bloody murder… soon after, I fainted.

Cupa POV:

To my relief, Alex fainted, so at least I wouldn't have to hear him scream. I sat down on the wood and wool sofa and heard my stomach grumble. Alex was supposed to get some food, but I guess he got a little sidetracked. I grabbed his finely sharpened stone sword. I walked out of the cabin and into the woods. I walked for maybe 5 minutes before I came to a clearing with some pigs. They were fairly stupid creatures. I could just walk up to one, stab it, and the others would act as nothing was wrong. I started to walk, when suddenly an arrow landed right in front of me.

I took cover behind a tree. More arrows rained down the tree and eventually broke one of the blocks above me. I was scared and started to run back to the house. Soon however, someone rammed into me from the side. He had a huge iron sword and was looking down on me. He raised his sword to strike me down, but before he swung at me, I heard a voice calling from a distance.

"Stop avian!" the man shouted as he came closer to us. He wore a long black robe that covered his whole body, and a cowl that covered his face, and bright red eyes that I did not see at that given moment.

"The master said he wanted her alive!" The avian continued to scold the man.

"Yes captain", the man said, and for the first time, I noticed that it wasn't a man who attacked me, but a shadow of a man, with ghostly silver eyes.

"What do we do now?" another approaching shadow said.

"Knock her out with one of your potionssss", the captain said with a hiss at the end. The shadow pulled out a vile of blue liquid.

Before he could throw it down I screamed, "ALEX!", then the vile crashed on the ground spraying the substance on me. It immediately started to soak into my skin, and a moment after it took effect, I became very drowsy. In a last attempt, I called out, "ALEX!"

Alex POV:

I was woken up by a scream for my name, it sounded like Cupa. "Cupa!" I shouted.

"ALEX!" I heard it again, but this time it sounded like she was in pain.

"CUPA!" I yelled back. I jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain from my wounds. I searched frantically for my stone sword, but it was nowhere to be found. I had no time to craft another one, so I got down on one knee closed my eyes and prayed, "Dear Notch of the Aether I, you are there, so give me something to protect my friend with". Suddenly, I felt my right arm rise to the sky. A light came through and broke one of the wood blocks above me. It stopped at my hand and a saber appeared, becoming less transparent by the second. Then, I heard a voice saying:_"When you need a weapon, and if your intentions are righteous, raise your hand to the sky and call my name, then I will grant you this weapon again"._ I didn't question it. I just bolted out the door and walked in the direction of the screams.

I soon found drag marks and I followed them. I then came to the top of a steep hill and at the bottom was a camp. It had raggedy black tents and torches that emitted a sort of darkness instead of light. I heard a stick break behind me. I turned around to see some sort of shadow-being with an axe stare down at me. He swung his axe down, but I blocked it with my sword. However, the impact sent me tumbling down the hill, hitting every block on the way. When I got up, I saw that I was surrounded by the shadow creatures.

"So it's a fight you want, huh?" I asked sarcastically as I held my saber up.

"Fool you should not have come here!" one of the shadows said as he rushed me from my right side. I ducked under his iron sword and stabbed him in the chest. He did not bleed; he just evaporated into a black mist. Soon, two more came from behind me. I turned around to meet my opponents, and in mid-turn, I was able to see Cupa laying leaned up against the wall of a metal cage that was hooked up to a wagon. I had let my guard down and was cut on my left arm by one of the shadow creatures. The other tried to swing horizontally at me. I leapt backwards to dodge, then thrusted forward to see not only my blade, but my hand go through his gut, and the blade through another. I pulled the blade out, one shadow creature fell, and decapitated the other.

"Only three left huh?" I asked while all the innocence had left me. The one in the front wasn't a shadow; he had a pale face which was half-covered by his cowl, and almost completely silver eyes.

"Get on the wagon and get the girl back to the master…" he stopped in the middle of his words as I stabbed his back.

"Run!" one of the two shadows shouted. I dashed forward and slashed one vertically. When I looked up, I saw the other holding his blade up to Cupa, who was now awake.

"Cupa!" I shouted as I walked forward.

"Hold it there!" the shadow screamed.

"And why would I do that!" I shouted back getting frustrated.

"Because she's not your friend". I turned around to see the Captain with his wound almost completely healed, and getting better by the second.

"What?" I started before he interrupted.

"She lied to you the whole time. Just look at that" he gestured to a poster that said 'Wanted Creeper' on it and had a picture of Cupa… I finally put two and two together.

"You're a ..." I started. I saw the look in her eyes and I knew it was the truth. "Why did you lie to me?" I asked choking up, for my one friend in this world had betrayed me.

"I'm sorry" she said crying, "I didn't know what to do. My saber had disappeared in a streak of light".

"Just walk away boy… She's not worth your time", he said in a voice that was almost sympathetic and I did. I started walking off, not knowing what to do now.


	4. Chapter 4: A Killer Dream

Alex POV:

I slowly started to walk away, thinking of why Cupa would lie to me. She was a creeper, no doubt. But that wasn't good enough for me. If she wanted me dead, why didn't she kill me already?

I turned around and held up my blade ready to face my opponent.

"No… I would be betraying Cupa if I left her with you!" I shouted as I felt my anger consuming me.

"Fool!" the cloaked boy shouted, as he pulled a bottle of black substance out of his pocket, "I will make sure she bleeds, I will make sure she feels the most pain humanly possible" He continued as he threw the bottle behind him, and as it broke, the substance turned to a thick black cloud behind him "Before I kill her!" he shouted back with a blood thirst in his voice.

"NO!" I screamed back. "I won't…" I started before I felt myself slipping away. I have a mental instability that gives me a lot of patience, but when I get extremely angry, I go into a rage, where I feel someone else controls me. "I WON"T LET YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked down at my feet, as I saw a black aura swirling around me. A moment after, I blacked out.

? POV:

I awoke to find myself in front of two shadow-looking men and a girl. There was a black smoke around the shadow that was closest to me. The black smoke took the shape of a human's shadow. There now where twenty or so enemies.

"So who's first?" I asked thirsty for blood.

"Die!" I heard one shout, as he and two others charged at me from the front. I threw my sword at the middle one. He fell leaving the other two ready to stab me. I dodge-rolled in-between them. I drew my sword from the shadow's dead boy, which turned to smoke.

"Too bad no blood", I said somewhat disappointed for I wished to see bloodshed. The other two were open, I stabbed the shadow to the left, and as the last shadow turned to face me, I pulled my saber's blade out in a swinging motion. My sword met the shadows head vertically. I sliced the monster in half as it disappeared in a black mist.

"Who's next?" I asked devilishly as I looked up. I noticed that my new friends had surrounded me. They all rushed to me at once with their swords, pointed to stab me. I thought fast and I performed a spinning sweep with my blade. The first swipe parried their swords and the second cut them all in half. Fifteen clouds of mist emerged all around me.

"My turn", their leader said confidently as he took off his cloak to reveal short blue hair, and a diamond sword on his back. "Now you face a true demon", he said with a blood lust in his voice.

"Quite optimistic for one who is about to die", I flaunted with my blade in his face. There was something about him that made me know I would not fight him and walk away unscathed. He drew his diamond sword.

"The power of the Nether will destroy you!" he shouted as he dashed at me with blinding speed

"Not today!" I yelled back jumping to the left to dodge his blade. I slashed my sword at his right leg. He jumped up and hit my head with the hilt of his blade as he came down.

"AGH!" I shouted in pain as I stumbled back. He charged me again, I ducked and held my sword out that cut his leg. He showed no sign of pain. I turned around to see his drinking some red liquid. I saw his leg instantly heal.

"Wha?" I ask stunned at the instant heal.

"Regeneration potion", he said with a grin.

"DIE F #$ER" I shouted as I dashed over and pushed not my sword, not my hand, but my whole arm through his body. I pulled it out and turned around to see the last shadow.

"I will slit her throat I swear!" he shouted in fear. I smiled and threw my sword as if it was a throwing knife, it landed in the shadow's face. The monster disappeared in a black smoke. I walked over to the creeper.

"Thank you", she said gratefully.

"Any last words?" I asked, raising my sword ready to spill her blood.

"Wha…" she said surprised.

"Didn't think so", I said swinging my saber down, but before it could make contact with her head the blade disappeared.

I looked up to the sky feeling the rage go down. "What's the matter Notch, killing a creeper isn't righteous enough?" I asked before I closed my eyes. I waited for the next time rage overcame my host. I blacked out yet again.

Alex POV:

I opened my eyes to see Cupa still with her hands and feet bound.

"Are you…" I stared before she looked away.

"Please don't", she said whimpering in fear. I then realized that I had let the rage control me.

"I won't hurt you I swear, it wasn't me it was the rage", I said with no hope she would believe me.

"What?" she asked still cowering away from me. I saw that I had really scared her.

"I will explain later, but now we have to get out of here!" I exclaimed as I looked at her for approval.

I wiped a tear from her eyes and said in my most soothing voice, "I wouldn't let them hurt you" I raised my hand to the sky. Suddenly, a light came down from the Aether to my hand. The saber reappeared in my hand as it did before, and for the first time, I had a good look at it. It had a leather handle, a golden hand brace, and the top of the blade was a flat thicker surface, while the bottom was thin and sharp enough to cut through paper. I lowered it to cut the rope binding her hands, and then I knelt down to cut the ropes around her ankles. I stood up, looked up at her, and frowned. She looked scared. I put my hand on her shoulder, she smiled, but then that smile turned to a pale scared look.

"Watch out!" she yelled, I turned around to be tackled by a boy with blue hair, dark colored eyes, and pale skin, the hilt of his diamond sword landed in my stomach. I flew back and hit my head on an iron bar that held the caged Cupa up. He walked over to me slowly as I struggled to breathe from the blow I received to my stomach. Cupa ran in front of him and started hissing which meant she was going to explode.

"Cupa… d-don't", I said trying to breathe.

"Back off or I swear I will…", she started before the boy cut her off.

"Or what, you'll explode… ha, you know that work can you blow up your friend too", he said knowing she knew as well.

"Just step aside", he commanded as he punched her in the gut.

"Cu…Cupa", I said still fighting for my breath. She fell to her knees in pain gasping for breath. I started to get up. The boy walked over to me as he kicked me back to the ground.

He flourished his blade "Any last words?" he asked mockingly. Then it hit me, this is the same thing I saw in my dream. I looked him in his almost completely black eye.

"Now are you ready to die?" he asked raising his sword up. As he swung down, I used all my strength to grab an iron sword next to me and hold it up. I broke on impact.

"Persistent are we?" he asked raising his sword again.

"Let's try this again" he said, but this time I could do nothing. However before he struck me down I heard a sharp gruesome sound and saw a sword being pushed through him from behind. He fell to his side bleeding. Cupa took the sword out and slashed at his neck, all I saw was his ear coming off.

"Need help?" she asked seeing me struggling to get up.

"Yeah", I said regaining my strength. I took a good look at her small blood stains.

"Let's go home and get cleaned up", I said with a smile. She looked at me like I was crazy

"So you're okay with…" she started before I cut her off.

"Yeah I'm okay with you being a creeper", I said smiling. She gave me a hug and again I blushed. I went to cover my face again but then realized I wasn't wearing my hoodie.

"I mean, you haven't killed me yet", I said with a chuckle. I pulled away from the hug to see she was crying.

"But… Why didn't you tell me?" I asked out of curiosity since either way I couldn't bring myself to killing her then or now.

"Because", she said choking up, "The last person I told tried to kill me" she fell onto me crying.

"Umm, I'd hate to break up this tender moment and all, but this really isn't the place we're gonna wanna stay at", I said as she broke away blushing.

"Let's head home and call it a night" I said. She nodded and we both started going up the hill to go back to our little cabin in the woods.

"What where those?" I asked about half way to the house.

"Shadow walkers", she said with a hurt tone. I saw the hurt in her eyes and decided not to ask any more questions about the topic. Now I knew what my opponents looked like and what they were called. I was determined to never let them hurt Cupa again.


	5. Chapter 5: a past best left untold

Cupa POV:

We walked through the door of the cabin. Alex sat down on the wooden couch that was in front of a large 3x4 window at the back of the house. I leaned on the oak plank wall next to the door as I shut it. I stared at the blood stains on the floor. Alex stood up and took two sticks and a piece of wool from a chest.

"What's that for?" I asked as I watched him put the pieces together in the crafting table. He pulled out a long wooden tool with strips of cloth on the end.

"It's a mop, I'm going to do some cleaning up", he said as he dipped the cloth in a cauldron of water. As he walked over to the blood stains behind the couch he stared at me looking at the blood stain that covered my face and clothes.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" he asked. I gave him a puzzled look not knowing what shower meant.

"What you don't bathe in Minecraft?" he asked stunned by my knowledge of the "shower" thing he just told me about.

"Well, when I clean up, I just wash myself in a lake", I replied.

"Oh boy… okay, come with me", he said as he leaded me into a bathroom. He gestured towards a small glassed off area with stone slabs as tile. It was small; about 2x2x3 with a strange spray nozzle sticking out of a wall.

"Okay, just wash up in there and leave your clothes outside the door so I can clean them", he said as he walked out of the room.

"Wait", I said as he stopped and turned around to face me.

"What?" he asked trying to hurry my question.

"How does it work?" I asked while examining the contraption. He walked over to a lever next to it and pulled it. The water started to come out of the spray nozzle. It made a small amount of steam go through.

"There, now don't waste too much water. I still need to wash up", he said walking out of the room. As he shut the door behind him, I took off my clothes, opened the door a bit, and dropped them outside the door. I closed it slowly and stepped in the warm flow of the water where I soaked for a while.

Alex POV:

I saw Cupa's hand go through the small crack she had made in the door; she dropped her clothes and shut the door slowly. I picked up her dirty and blood stained clothes, walked over to the cauldron, and began to wash her jacket. I wasn't able to make them smell nice because I didn't have any type of soap, but I was able to wash out the blood stains out of it. After I was finished with her jacket I moved on to her shorts, then I paused and blushed lightly because the only other two things to wash was her undergarments. The bra wasn't a bid deal, but when I got to her panties it just felt wrong, like I shouldn't be looking at that, let alone touching them. I got through it fast and by the time I was done Cupa had finished in the shower.

"Are you done with my clothes?" she asked peeking out of the door.

"Yeah, here you go'", I said as I handed her the fresh set of leather clothes I just crafted.

"Umm, these aren't mine", she said skeptical of whether she should take the leather clothes or not.

"Yours have to dry. They'll probably be ready by tomorrow", I said. She hesitated, and then took the new clothes. She came out in the black leggings, green T-shirt, and white socks. For the first time I saw her hair without the hood on, some flowed down each side of her cheeks, and the hair in the back down her back. It looked like orange silk in the torchlight. She smiled and sat down next to me

"So, you hungry?" she asked knowing I hadn't had meal since I got here.

"A bit. I got some chicken while hunting. I'll cook it", I said excited, because for once I didn't have to eat Naomi's burnt meat. "So what about you?" I asked.

"Not really", she said before we both heard her stomach grumble. We both started to laugh. "Okay maybe a bit as well", she said as I put the chicken in the furnace.

"So?" she asked to break the 10 minute silence.

"So what?" I asked not understanding the question.

"So, how did you get here?" she asked.

I paused for a second and thought about it for a minute. I finally answered with "I don't know really… I was playing. Some guy killed my character, I woke up here, and well you know the rest" She didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but she accepted it.

"So what is it like back in your world?" she asked excited to hear of all about where I was from

"Well I live with my brother Mark and some of his friends, ever since Mom and Dad died", I said as I looked down at my feet.

"Oh sorry", she said; there was a long silence.

"Don't be", I said breaking the silence.

"It's his fault for driving drunk, and hers for getting into the car with him", I said tearing up a bit. Before my dad lost his job at a local power plant when I was seven, I really loved him with all my heart and I still love my mother. But after he started drinking a lot, he would beat Mark and I daily. If mom tried to stop him, he would hit her too. When I was eight, I had grown a bitter resentment of my father, and the whole time I felt like it was somewhat my fault. They died in a crash when I was 12 and Mark was 21. Four years later and I still can't forgive him for taking mom with him.

"What's a car? And what does it mean to be drunk?" Cupa asked completely oblivious on the two topics.

"It's not important", I said trying to change the topic. "But yeah. It's Me, Mark, Naomi, John, and Andrew", I said thinking of all the good times we had together.

"Wow you have a lot of friends", she said sadly.

"Not really, how many friends do you have?" I asked expecting her to list every Minecraft mob.

"One, not including you", she said curling up into a ball with her arms around her legs, and her head resting on her knees.

"What is she like?" I asked assuming that it was a girl.

"Well her name is Andr and she's and endergirl sooo…" she said looking away.

"I get the point", I said seeing in her expression that she missed her endergirl friend. I opened the furnace to see the chicken perfectly cooked.

"Let's eat!" I exclaimed. We didn't have plates, so I put the chicken on the table took my saber and started to carve the colossal chicken.

"I heard she was in this forest", Cupa said abruptly as she took one of the legs I had cut off. I understood the hint she had dropped. I looked at her sitting across from me at the 2x3 table.

"Cupa", I said after swallowing a piece of chicken. She looked into my eyes.

"Tomorrow we'll go and look for your friend okay?" I asked as I saw her eyes widen with joy

"Really?" she asked staring at me with her hopeful yellow eyes.

"Of course", I said like it was no big deal when I knew It was going to be a pain in the ass considering Endermen can teleport. She looked at me like I was a Minecraft saint.

"Thank you Alex, I mean I've never heard of a Minecrafter doing so much for a creeper before", she said gratefully.

"Well to me you're not a creeper, Cupa", I said reassuringly.

"To me your like family", I said as she smiled gingerly. It was strange I had never taken to someone so easily before

These where the last words we said that night; we both finished our dinners and went to sleep; it was about midnight before I was able to knock out for the night.


	6. Chapter 6: And then there were three

Alex POV:

I woke up early in the morning. I stretched out and gave a big yawn as I stood up and walked out the door. I crept across the room trying not to wake Cupa; I looked out the window to see the sun shine brightly through the glass.

"I'd say it's about 6:30 am", I said as I studied the sun closely

"Up already?" Cupa asked as I turned to see her leaning up against the wall by the door. She was wearing her fresh dried Creeper Clothes again.

"Ugh", I grunted as I sat on the couch struggling to keep my eyes open. She just looked at me and started to pull a bottle of silver liquid out of her pocket.

"Here try this", she said as she walked over and handed me the bottle.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at the mysterious liquid.

"It's a potion of energy, it'll help you wake up a bit", she said as she took out another one and stared to drink it.

"Oh so it's kind of like coffee?" I asked forgetting Cupa had no idea what coffee was.

"Wha?" she started to ask before I cut her off.

"It's a my world thing", I said as u pulled the cork out of the glass bottle. I brought my nose to the top and smelled it; it had a sweet scent to it, kind of like honey. I took a drink and in an instant I felt more energize, more aware, and more powerful.

"See it works", she said as she handed me a piece of bread. I ate it quickly not even taking the time to enjoy the taste of it. After breakfast I got up and went outside to get some fresh air, when I heard the rustling of some bushes. I looked to a bush that was in the direction of the sound.

"You can come out now I promise I wont bite", I said trying to be calm and intimidating at the same time. I herd it again and as in drew closer to the bush a small yellow cat came running out of the tall grass and bushes.

"Well hi there", I said as I pet the cat, it had black spots, and resembled a small leopard.

"Hey Cupa come check this out", I shouted as she came out the door.

"What's up?" she asked as she peered over my shoulder. As soon as she saw the cat she stepped back and began to scream in fear

"Get it away from me!" she screamed as the cat drew closer to Cupa in a passive manner.

"What's wrong it's just a cat it wont hurt you" I said cracking up at the fact that Cupa was afraid of such a harmless creature

"I hate cats! I hate them just, GET IT AWAY FROM ME", she screamed so loud my ears began to ring.

"Okay cat" I said as I picked it up and put it down facing away from the house. "Sorry but apparently you're too scary for Cupa so run along now", said almost tearing up from laughter. The cat trotted along back into the bushes disappearing in the green. Me and Cupa just stood there in an awkward silence for about half a minute before I broke the silence. "So where are we gonna start the search?" I asked eagerly ready to go "Ender hunting"

"Start searching for what", she said completely forgetting that we were going to search for he friend today.

"Your friend", I answered as I face palmed to Cupa forgetting the goal we set for the day

"Right!"she exclaimed in disbelief of her forgetfulness. "Well first I want to give you a little, ummm, thanks for saving my life gift", she said as my eyes widened in excitement

"What is it?" I asked anxious to receive the gift; I loved to get gifts, I don't know why but anytime someone gave me a gift I was always happy with it.

"Hold on, wait here and close your eyes", she said as she bolted into the house. I did as she asked and waited patiently with my eyes closed for my gift

"Okay open your eyes", she said all bubbly as if she absolutely knew I would love it. I opened my eyes to see her two hands out holding a belt with a sword scabbard on it. The scabbard matched the shape of my saber perfectly, the inside was iron while the outside was leather covered, and on both ends there was a pretty golden plating. "So you don't always have to summon your blade, or carry it in your hands", she said smiling with a slight blush on her face.

"Wow", I said as I took it out of her hands, I held my hand to the heavens and my blade reappeared as is did before. I put it into the scabbard which fit the saber perfectly, I put the belt on, which also fit perfectly. I smiled at "I love it!" I exclaimed as I hugged her, she blushed wildly and so did I once I realized how close we were to each other. I pulled away first

I cleared my throat and said to Cupa who was still blushing "So where do we start the search again?", I asked trying to forget that awkward moment

"Well we're in the middle of the forest soooo, pick a direction", she said. I thought for a moment.

"That way", I said pointing towards the direction our front door was facing.

"That way it is", she said as we both started to walk into the woodland ahead. We had walked a good Minecraft mile or so before we came to an open meadow; it was beautiful with flowers everywhere and a sweet sugary dew aroma in the air. Cupa stopped and collapsed in an open section of the meadow were no flowers had bloomed in.

"Tired already?" I asked jokingly as I sat down in the shade of a tall birch tree

"Listen", she started as she sat up to look me in the eyes. "It would be a lot easier if you hadn't set this world to Large Biomes!" she yelled as I leaned by back to the tree and chuckled.

"Yeah okay", I said sarcastically as she lay back down. I got up and started to wander around the meadow. After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly I stopped in front of a patch of roses. 'Might be a nice gift for Cupa' I thought to myself as I started to pick the prettiest flowers of the bunch. After I had collected a dozen of the flowers, I walked to the spot where she was resting, to my surprise she was nowhere to be found. "Cupa", I shouted as I looked around for her hoping she'd turn up soon.

"AHHH!" I heard Cupa yell. Without hesitation I drew my blade and ran towards the scream; after half a minute or so I came to another clearing. I peered though some bushes to see Cupa laughing and another person next to her, it was dressed in all black, I thought it was a shadow walker. I ignored the laughing and ran towards them, I stepped in-between the two ready to kill Cupa's assailant.

"Get away from her!" I screamed as I slashed horizontally at the shadow monster, but before my blade mad contact with its side it disappeared. It reappeared at the other side of the clearing; I readied myself to charge it before I felt Cupa's hand grab my shoulder.

"Stop!" she yelled holding me back. "It's okay she's who we were looking for", she said as she held me by my hood. I took a good look to see a tall fair-skinned, brown haired girl wearing a black jacket that went down to her thighs, stockings that the tops were hidden by her jacket (and shorts that I hoped she was wearing).

"Oh…", I said face-palming and blushing at my stupidity. I sheathed my blade and walked over to her with Cupa walking next to me. As we walked closer I saw she was wearing a hat with purple ender-man pattern.

"Alex this is my old friend Andr, Andr this is the Creator of this world", she said when we got close.

"Nice to meet you", I said as I held my right hand out to shake hers. She took a step back

"He doesn't know?" she asked Cupa, but I understood the question.

"Yes I know Cupa's a creeper, and you're an Ender-man" I said with a smile as I held my hand out to shake hers again.

"ENDER-GIRL!" she yelled as I backed up afraid I was going to get a "do I look like a man to you?!" lecture.

"Sorry", I said as I held my ground and smiled with my hand still out to shake hers.

"No, Sorry that was rude", she said blushing as she shook my hand.

"Here the dog is getting something", I heard a manly voice say.

"Who's that?" Cupa asked. I looked over and saw Andr's face, she was terrified.

"Those are Ender-Hunters", she said backing away. "They have been tracking me for days", she said hiding behind a tree. "They won't stop until they've caught me" she said almost crying.

"Then I'll stop them here" I said standing my ground ready for another fight.

"No!" she yelled. "There are too many", she said looking at Cupa for backup

"I think he'll be able to handle it", Cupa reassured Andr. "Just last night he took on a whole camp of shadow walkers", Cupa bragged on my behalf.

"So… You'll deal with them?" she asked continuing to hid in the shade

"Like hell I will!" I yelled as I drew my sword. I then realized I still had the roses in my left hand. "Oh these are for you", I said handing Cupa the flowers.

"Umm", Cupa started as she began to blush. But before she could continue I heard the same man yell again and then some dog barking.

"There it is!" The man yelled to his group of 8 others as they walked into the clearing. I stood facing the hunters; I locked eyes with the leader before he gave his next order.

Side Note: hello everyone I am very sorry it took so long to get this chapter out; I have been very busy for a while and have not had a lot of time to work on the story. I will be getting future chapters out sooner unless something comes up. However they will not be published as fast as the first chapters were, for the soul reason that I will be taking more time w/ them. I wish to make future chapters longer, more detailed, and more story based w/ less "filler". Also remember to always leave reviews if you like/don't like something, believe it or not I do listen to your suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7: Friends who kill together

Alex POV:

"Are you crazy?!" The lead hunter asked surprised about how close I was to the two mobs. They all wore brown leather pants, fur chest plates, and they all worse Ender-skin cloaks on their backs with the hoods up.

"Probably", I snapped back to the leader as we all stared at each other, I must have been only 30 blocks away from them. "I don't even know if any of this's real or if it's just all in my head", I said moving closer to them, I took ten steps going one block per step. "But either way I will NOT let you hurt them, mob or not", I said proudly as I stepped into a battle-ready position.

"I don't want to hurt a fellow minecrafter", he stared as he pulled a diamond sword from its scabbard on his back. "But that Ender-girl has a bounty on her head, and I intend to collect it", he said as five of the other hunters drew their iron swords, and the other three drew back their bow and arrows.

"For what!" I yelled back in anger. My first impression of Andr was not one of a criminal.

"For the mistakes of her ender ancestors before her", he started as I tightened the grip I had on my sword. "Because of their foolishness all Enderman and woman alike must suffer", he continued as he signaled his men with his hands as they all drew closer. "Now stand aside or die" the leader asked one final time.

"I choose death", I said holding my ground. I took one final good look at my enemies, under their furs and cloaks they all had on chain mail, which would make slashing at them useless, so I decided to go with stabbing for this fight.

"Andr teleport Cupa outta here", I said looking back at her, I quickly looked back to see they had taken the opportunity to surround me. "So that's how you're gonna' play this huh?" I half asked half said.

"But Alex," Cupa started while Andr restrained her shoulders so she could not move any closer to the hunters.

"I'll handle it!" I yelled back at her, the hunters were close now, only about 5 blocks away from me on all sides. I knew that if I was going to win I had to unleash the rage. So I stood there sword at the ready trying to think, think of what they would do to Andr and Cupa if given the chance, but to no avail. I heard a loud yell coming from the trees behind me I turned to look and I saw a boy standing on a branch with a rope in one hand and a bow in the other. He wore marine blue jeans, a dark grey T-shirt that was mostly covered by hid black hoodie. His pale complexion, messy brown hair, and hazel eyes were all too familiar.

"Nick", I mumbled with a smile but in slight confusion as to how and when he got here.

"Boy all you sure know how to throw a party Al", he said in a cocky tone griping the rope which was tied to a branch on a taller tree. "But you don't even invite your best friend", he finished. He swung down on the rope I saw some of the hunters try to pull back their bows but to no avail as Nick let loose a salvo of 3 arrows each making contact with a separate hunters chest, he landed next me and grabbed my wrist. "Okay sir it was Fun and all but we're just gonna' get going okay? Good thanks bye" he said too fast for me to catch a word of it he threw an ender pearl into the woods; suddenly we were in a deep thicket, with muddy water, bizarre looking trees, and I could have sworn I saw a giant mushroom

"How-" I was cut off by Nick

"Did I get here… Long story, so sit back and listen very carefully who knows we might figure out how to get the hell outta here", he said as I looked back to see he had already lit a fire. I sat down on a pile of fallen timber eager to here how my friend had found himself in such a situation.


	8. Chapter 8: Mystery trip

Nick POV:

Me and my friend Kenny rolled up to the apartment around 3 in the afternoon I was just about ready to get out when I felt something, some sort of strange feeling that I had never experienced before. Like something was going to happen, something bad. I ignored it and continued to get out

"Thanks for driving me here Kenny sorry but my car is still in the shop", I said to him as I grabbed my Xbox controller and headset out of the back seat.

"No problem; shoots me a text when you need me to come get you" Kenny said pulling out of the parking lot. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell Naomi let me in.

"Hey Nick", she said to me waving me in, she sounded worried and wore a deep frown on her face.

"Hey, umm is something wrong?" I asked wondering if this is what I was feeling before.

"It's nothing, just that Alex is acting really weird lately, he's been working for the past few days on some computer job, says he needs to save for some sort of trip", she said taking a seat on their tan leather couch.

"Alex working? I'd call that a blessing", I said to her witch seemed to just upset her more. "I'll just go talk to him", I said as I walked down the hallway. I opened to see Alex using a computer program to design some sort of mansion. The 3D sketch had amazing detail, from marble columns to windowsills full of lush greenery. "Wow did you design this, it's, it's, amazing"

"Yes now leave me alone", he said in an emotionless tone.

"But it's zombies night", I said in disbelief since Alex never declined an opportunity to play some Black Ops 2 zombies

"I don't care I'm busy", he said in the same tone. This was just crazy hearing that from Alex.

"Come on I'm sure you've worked hard enough for now, time to take a break", I said to him trying to get any kind of positive response, I got no reply. I walked over and started to grab the mouse

"Now it's time to", I was cut off by Alex.

"Don't touch that!" he shouted as he shoved me back. I stumbled back and fell on my ass when the back of my head hit the nob of the closed door, after that I blacked out.

Alex POV:

I sat by the fire with Nick across from me. "Well that doesn't give me much to go on but it wasn't the man with the white eyes who put you in here it was whoevers controlling me", I said pondering what that thing using my body could do to ruin me.

"Yup, well we ought to get moving and get back to your house", Nick said counting his arrows.

"Yeah your right we should… wait how did you know about my", I was cut off by Nick's statement.

"I followed you", he said casually as he started for the forest.

"Yeah that's not creepy at all", I mumbled under my breath.

"Besides you wouldn't want to leave your girlfriend worried about you for too long now would you?" he asked while laughing, I was too stunned by the question to answer it.

"What?" was the only thing I was able to blurt out in my confused state.

"Oh don't even try to tell me you don't have a thing for that redhead creeper girl." He said as I caught up to him.

"What?! No, I don't, no well… maybe I have a bit of a soft spot for her, but that's it", I said to him in anger. I could feel my cheeks being flushed with red.

"Yeah okay… but it won't be staying soft for too long", he said and then he bolted forward. It took me a second to realize what he was saying; At this point I was ready to kill him.

"Get Back Here!" I shouted as I raced after him. We ran for about ten minutes before we reached the house. We both stopped next to each other to catch our breaths. "Not a single freaking word about what we said deal", I said to him with one hand on my sword. "Or I will cut your lips off", I said to him. He smiled at me.

"I'd like to see you try but, deal", he said extending his hand out to me. We shook hands on the agreement, just then as if on cue Cupa and Ander came outside. Cupa ran to me and tackle-hugged me, nearly making me topple over onto the grass.

"That Notch your alive" she said trying to hold her composure. "Don't try to be a hero like that EVER again, EVER!" she yelled as she socked me in the arm.

"Well Cupa I wasn't aware you cared so much about me", I said smiling as Andr and Nick were silently laughing in the background.

"Ugh whatever go and get yourself killed see if I care she said" she said as she stormed back into the house.

"Oh I was just-" I was cut off by Nick placing him hand on my shoulder.

"Just give it time", he said walking into the house. I walked into the cabin to see two more beds were placed in the living room. I walked into my room fell into bed and closed my eye, just hoping for a good dream.


	9. QnA!

Alex: hello viewers I would like to announce that I will be doing a QnA type thing between every chapter of the story I post. You will be able to ask any of the characters a question and I will be posting there answers.

just leave a review saying:

QnA: (character's name(you can ask multiple characters the same question if you like)) (question)

example:

QnA Alex: What's your favorite melee weapon

Alex: do I even have to answer that...


	10. Chapter 10: all is well in love and hate

Andr POV:

I sat up on the couch and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I scanned the room to find that Cupa and Alex hadn't left their rooms yet however, I could not find Nick. I spend a few hours talking to him about his world last night before I went to sleep; I immediately left the house to look for him, though I did not have to look far. I found him shooting arrows at a target he had made out of wool

"Hi", I said quietly feeling nervous for an unexplained reason; he turned his head and look at me for all of two seconds before turning back to draw another arrow, this one pierced the center of the target which was impressive considering it was a good 30 or so blocks away, "It's pretty early when did you wake up?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence we found ourselves in.

"I never went to sleep", he said as he fired the last arrow in his pouch. Nick gave a loud yawn as he sat on a dry bit grass. He took a small red bottle and pealed the plastic covering the cap; he drank the little liquid that it concealed before breaking the silence. "Why do you and Cupa dress like that?" he asked in a stern and cold voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked unable to put two and two together.

"Why do you wear clothes themed around certain mobs?" he asked getting frustrated. Nick stood up and took a step closer to me, I took two steps back.

"Just Minecraft style you know, I mean if I had one of those I pork chop Minecraft shirts I would wear it", I said slowly walking back to the front door.

"Bull shit", he said angrily as I stopped in my tracks to see he was infuriated.

"Excuse me I-" he cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Save your breath I know what you are and I don't trust you, and the fact that you lied to me about it only reinforces my distrust in you", he said to me as he turned to go and retrieve his arrows.

Alex POV:

I walked out into the front area were Andr stood looking at Nick who was walking to a wool target with maybe five or so arrows sticking out of it. "Morning Andr what are you and Nick doing out here the sun is barely shining", I said cheerfully; all I received was silence for about a minute before It was broken by an ocelot running by. "Hey there kitty", I said as I reached down to pet it. It immediately ran away dashing right into Cupa's leg.

"AAAHHH!" Cupa screamed in terror, I naturally drew my sword thinking she may have seen a monster. The ocelot's fear turned into curiosity as it slowly moved towards her. Cupa backed up against the wall of the house as she coward in fear. I let out a laugh as I couldn't believe that she was afraid of a cat. "Stop laughing you jerk!" she yelled at me. I then how serious she was, and since I was afraid of a thousand and one things I understood. She curled up into an ball and dug her face in her arms repeating "Please go away; please go away" I sat down to her left and gently took her arm. She looked up and saw me moving her hand closer to the ocelot.

"What are you-", she started before I stopped her

"Shhhh, just watch", I said as her hand was inches away from petting the cat. At this point she resisted a bit but let her hand touch the cats head.

"Why are you making me do this?" she asked looking at me, I smiled and looked at her for a moment

"I'm not", I said as we both looked down at her arm which I hadn't controlled "That was all you", I said smiling at her, she started to blush a bit. I looked ahead where I saw the forest teaming with life chickens sheep wolves and yes that one ocelot. "Fears are just a goal, or an obstacle that we have to overcome", I started realizing my biggest fear at the time was losing her. "Ones fears test them a lot because not everyone can overcome their fears", I said as I turned back to see her blushing as she looked into my eyes, for the first time I realized how close we were and started blushing uncontrollably as well. We both started to lean closer to one another. But before our lips met the ocelot squeezed its head in between our face we both started to laugh.

"Ahem", I heard from Andr realizing that her and Nick were still watching. They were standing next to one another looking at me, Andr was raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly and Nick stood there with a serious face.

"So Alex I was going to go hunting you wanna' come we'll chat" he said to me motioning towards a small field teeming with pigs and cows.

"Ugh sure ill tag along", I said clearing my throat and blushing.

"Yeah I was just gonna' go take a shower" Cupa said as she opened the door and slammed it shut, and I saw her face was as red as mine.

"Let's go" Nick said as he tossed me a bow and a bundle of five arrows; I remained silent. We walked in silence for half an hour shooting and skinning pigs as we walked; neither of us said a thing. "So", Nick finally broke the silence as he turned to face me.

"So what?" I asked I said taking a drink of my water flask.

"So what the hell was that back there with Cupa", he said frustrated.

"I don't know it was the heat of the moment and it just felt right", I said leaning back against a birch tree

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't trust every pretty face you meet, Cupa is dangerous"

"Dangerous? She's scared of cats", I said jokingly

"She's not like us she isn't human and neither is Andr" He said looking me in my eyes.

"What because their Mobs, yeah I already know that, and I don't care", I said sternly trying to intimidate him, I saw his facial expression go from serious to shocked, and then to anger.

"You knew and yet you trust them?" he said to me as if I was crazy.

"Yes", I said calmly to him. He walked up to an oak tree and leaned his head on the trunk. Before I could speak he cut me off

"They are Mobs, their sole purpose in life is to kill us", he said lifting his head from the tree to look at me again with a serious face

"Listen, Cupa alone has had more than a few opportunities to kill me, and yet here I am, so yeah I trust her", I said trying to convince him. "Just give them a chance that's all I ask". I said looking him in his eyes

"Okay", he said nodding his head. "I trust your judgment", he picked put his bow and grabbed the bag of meat we had collected. "Let's get home", he said making his way out of the forest. I followed behind him on the way back.

Cupa POV:

I slammed the door behind me shut and sat on the couch trying to think, "What would have happened if the cat hadn't interrupted? Was it a good or a bad thing we didn't kiss?" I asked these questions to myself, unable to come up with a strong answer. Andr walked in all cheery with a smile on her face. "Don't say a word about what happened", I said knowing she was probably dying to put her two-cents in about the situation.

"Oh come on that was the cutest thing I've seen from you since we were kids and you took my hat thinking it would give you "Ender powers" and you stood outside for two hours trying to teleport", she said cheered me up a bit. I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah we were crazy when we were little, like remember that time I tried to go fishing but I hooked a sheep and I ended up yanking its wool off", I said laughing. She was giggling at our childhood memories as well. "And the wool it you and you rolled on the flood screaming for help cuz' you thought you were being attacked by a ghost", I said about to die of laughter.

"Stop!" Andr shouted abruptly, silencing my laughter. I had no idea what had provoked her do to shout like that but I didn't ask either. "You need to top trying to change the subject because something is up between you and Alex I mean it's really obvious", she said sitting next to me on the couch. This turned my smile back to a frown.

"Listen Alex and I are just friends; it was just the moment that made us like that", I said trying to convince her, and myself of this. She put on a worried face

"Okay Cupa, if that's how you fell then so be it, just don't lie to yourself Okay?" she asked but I remained silent. "Okay?" she asked again a bit louder this time

"Yes Okay", I snapped back at her, we sat there for a minute looking out the window at the beautiful sky.

"Well I'm going to go get some fresh air, I leave you to your thoughts", she said before exiting the house.

Nick POV:

We walked silently for about fifteen minutes in silence, but I felt like something was wrong, it was the same kind of feeling I got when I first arrived at Alex's house. I kept my hand on the knife I had been hiding in my jacket pocket the whole time. I heard a snapping sound come from behind us; this put me a little on edge, I quietly whispered into Alex's ear "We're being followed", upon hearing this his expression turned from a normal stare to a look of relief.

"Oh good I thought I was going crazy", he whispered to me with a smile. "Okay on my go", he whispered as he griped the handle of his blade; all I did was nod in approval. I opened my knife still in my pocket and rested it in my hand so I would be prepared to throw it. "NOW!" Alex shouted as he turned to draw back his bow. However I didn't hesitate I threw my knife, I felt like everything was going in slow motion as I watched the blade meet with the stomach of the foe. My confident smile turned to a deep frown as I realized I had just hit girl with my knife the last thing I heard before I zoned out was an angry scream come from Alex.

"What the hell!" But then the whole forest seem to turn into a white background, the only thing I was able to see was the girl laying on the ground bleeding, as another smaller girl screamed in terror as she tried to help her dying companion; Then silence.


	11. QnA COTE 1

TheFirespliter 7/5/13 . chapter 9

I have a question. QnA to Andr: Why do you have a bounty on your head?

Btw great story bro you deserve more than this.

Andr: there was a war between Endermen and humans because we wanted to escape the Ender dragons rein over the End. However, the minecraftians didn't want us to "invade" their lands. More will be revealed later on I promise

Alex OTE: And thanks! I just think that my problem is that not a lot of people who are into this kinda stuff has found my story, but I'm glad I've got the support that i have now.

2) RedWyrmLord 7/6/13 . chapter 9

Question for Ander: What do you think of Nick?

Andr: Well I've only just met him... But he did save us so I'm going to assume he's alright.

3) Guest 7/11/13 . chapter 9

QnA alex:if your sword was givin to you by notch shouldn't it be able to cut through chain mail?

Alex: I'm not sure I didn't get to try it... But I'm gonna assume the answer is yes unless a certain writer says otherwise...

Alex OTE: No! No spoiler for you!


End file.
